Madison Mars
Historia Jeden z ostatnich gości na sali udał się chwiejnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia. Elloa pospiesznie podeszła do stolika i sprzątnęła z niego butelki po Ognistej. Prychnęła pogardliwie, kiedy mężczyzna beknął i zatoczył się, prawie upadając na podłogę; złapał równowagę, unosząc ręce po bokach, wyprostował się i, chcąc zachować resztki godności, wyszedł z lokalu. Barmanka zerknęła na zegar nad wejściem na zaplecze. Było już późno; wiele osób przeciągało dzisiaj swój pobyt w pubie. Kobiety to nie dziwiło – tylko tu mogli swobodnie rozmawiać o sytuacji w kraju, spotykać się, czasem nawet pośmiać i, oczywiście, napić się dobrych trunków. Elloa nie pozwalała drobnym złodziejaszkom wchodzić do jej lokalu w celach niezwiązanych z piciem alkoholu. Została poparta w tym przez parę osób; mogła więc zamykać o której chciała, bez jakichkolwiek konsekwencji. Ostatnimi czasy były to coraz późniejsze godziny. Elloa, kończąc wycierać stolik, rozglądnęła się po Trzech Miotłach – z małego radia w kącie wydobywała się smętna melodia, a w pomieszczeniu została tylko młoda kobieta, siedząca przy barze. Barmanka zawsze zazdrościła je wyglądu – miała ona długie, kasztanowe włosy, smukłą talię, krągłe biodra, piersi.. No i oczy. Tak ciemnych oczu Elloa nie widziała nigdy w życiu. Przeszywały człowieka na wskroś, było w nich coś dziwnego. Kobieta mieszkała w Hogsmeade już od przeszło paru miesiency, a barmanka prawie nic o niej nie wiedziała. Postanowiła więc to zmienić – kiedy weszła dzisiaj do Trzech Mioteł, Elloa uknuła podstępny plan. W każdym kremowym piwie, które jej podała, można było doszukać się mocniejszych specyfików. I tak, upijając młodą kobietę, mogła z niej wyciągnąć, co tylko chciała. - Minęła druga, godzina policyjna skończyła się jakiś czas temu – barmanka podskoczyła ze strachu. Głos wydobywał się z radia. – Czas więc na cotygodniową audycję: Mugole i ich muzyka! Na sam początek mało znany zespół, grający indie folk. Posłuchajmy Bon Iver i ich Flume. Elloa udała się w kierunku swojej ofiary. Niby od niechcenia podeszła do baru, przyjmując obojętny wyraz twarzy. - Madison, nie wypiłaś za dużo? – zagadnęła. Kobieta popatrzyła na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem i machnęła ręką. - Kiedy ja ostatnio piłam? Nie robię tego często. Zresztą to tylko kremowe piwo – czknęła i zaśmiała się.-Tak to jest, kiedy nuda doskwiera człowiekowi. - Skoro tak ci się nudzi – powiedziała kobieta, nadal siląc się na obojętność – może opowiesz mi swoją historię, co? W końcu jesteśmy same… Ja nikomu nie powiem. Madison uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pogroziła jej palcem. - Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, Elloa. No ale… Od dłuższego czasu próbujesz to ze mnie wyciągnąć, opieranie się nie ma już sensu. Barmanka klasnęła w ręce. - Wspaniale! Zacznij od samego początku, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jeśli łaska. - Jak chcesz… Mam tylko jedną prośbę: nie przerywaj mi. Urodziłam się czternastego czerwca 2016 roku we Francji, aktualnie mam dziewiętnaście lat. Nie pamiętam pogody w dniu moich narodzin – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie – ale gdybyś zapytała moją matkę na pewno by ci powiedziała. Często wypominała mi, że straciła dwanaście godzin swojego życia na rodzenie mnie. Ponoć okropnie bolało. Gdybyś chciała ją zapytać… to nie masz już takiej możliwości. Accio Prorok Codzienny! – kobieta machnęła różdżką. Elloa uniosła ze zdziwieniem brwi, gdy przez uchylone okno lokalu wleciała gazeta. – Prorok z 2025 roku, strona czwarta. Elloa pochwyciła gazetę jeszcze w locie i szybko otworzyła na konkretnym artykule, podczas gdy Madison kontynuowała opowieść. SERIA WŁAMAŃ NA POKĄTNEJ Wczoraj wieczorem, na Ulicy Pokątnej doszło do serii kradzieży i włamań. Złodzieje obrabowali między innymi Różdżki Ollivandera i Markowy sprzęt do Quidditcha. Właściciele próbowali się bronić, od razu zostały wezwane odpowiednie ograny władzy. Złodzieje nie chcieli się jednak poddać, używali zaklęć niewybaczalnych. W efekcie końcowym winnych złapano i zesłano do Azkabanu. W zamieszkach zginęło kilka osób, m.in. Anna i Steve Mars, pochodzący z jednego ze starszych Francuskich rodów czarodziei czystej krwi. Pozostawili oni po sobie pokaźny spadek, który zostanie przekazany ich córce, Madison. Zginęli także Louis Paradise, pracownik banku Gringotta, Emily Quill, właścicielka kawiarni.(…) - Matka kazała zwracać się do siebie „pani Mars”. Nigdy mnie nie kochała. Raczej… nienawidziła. Przeszkadzałam tylko rodzicom w dalekich podróżach i wystawnych balach. Ojciec był wobec mnie obojętny. Obojętny w dosłownym znaczeniu tego wyrażenia. Nie istniałam dla niego, traktował mnie jak powietrze. Wychowywała mnie opiekunka. Nie zrobiła tego najlepiej, jeśli mam być szczera. Miałam dziewięć lat, gdy przeprowadziłam się z Francji, a moi rodzice zginęli. Nigdy nie płakałam z tego powodu. Przeniosłam się z Londynu do Doliny Godryka, do siostry mojej matki; Sophie Edwards – uśmiechnęła się. – Pamiętam, że na moje „Dzień dobry pani Edwards” wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem, zaprowadziła mnie do kuchni i zrobiła kakao. Ciotka to niesamowita osoba. Nauczyła mnie jak żyć; jak mieć swoje zdanie i twardo się go trzymać, jak nie ustępować tak łatwo i być wytrwałym w swoich dążeniach. Pokazała mi piękno świata i człowieka. Często powtarzała: „Trzeba mieć otwartą głowę, tylko wtedy można coś zdziałać”, wychowała mnie jak córkę, której nigdy nie miała. Jej mąż zmarł w 2018 roku – Madison urwała. Elloa skończyła czytać i ponownie utkwiła w niej wzrok. - To było Bon Iver – spiker znów się odezwał. – Teraz czas na Empire Of The Sun i We Are The People. Niezwykła kompozycja; przynosi na myśl taniec wokół ogniska i wyzwolenie… No cóż, trzeba przyznać, że niektórzy mugole znają się na rzeczy… - Co było potem? – Elloa nie wytrzymała napięcia. - Miałaś nie przeszkadzać, zbieram myśli. Potem był list z Hogwartu i Pokątna – Madison zaczęła obracać w palcach swoją różdżkę. – Krzak dzikiej róży, 12 i pół cala, włókno z włosa z ogona testrala; odpowiednio giętka, idealnie nadaje się do rzucania klątw, oraz do transmutacji.. Następnie Ceremonia Przydziału… Nadal pamiętam słowa tego starego kapelusza: „Ciekawa świata, umysł elastyczny… Może Ravenclaw? Jest w tobie też coś mrocznego i tajemniczego. Coś niebezpiecznego; dziwna, nieokreślona fascynacja. Nie będziesz wiedziała, po której stronie stanąć. Czyżby Slytherin? Jednak twoje serce jest uczciwe, a ty sama bardzo pracowita i szczera.. Tęsknisz za miłością… Niech będzie.. HUFFLEPUFF!”. Możesz się dziwić, że to zapamiętałam, ale… Nie często możesz usłyszeć o sobie takie słowa. Jeśli chodzi o szkołę... Nie byłam zbyt pilną uczennicą, najbardziej lubiłam Obronę przed Czarną Magią, transmutację, Opieka nad Magicznymi stworzeniami, Eliksiry, a zwłaszcza Zaklęcia. Większość przedmiotów zaliczyłam na Wybitny i Powyżej Oczekiwań, z wyjątkiem Obrony przed Czarną i Numerologią. Nigdy nie byłam ulubienicą nauczycieli. Zwłaszcza vice dyrektora szkoły, Marcusa Maxima.. Nienawidziłam go, a on na pewno odwzajemniał mi to samo uczucie.. Nie byłam nigdy kujonem, gardziłam tego typu ludźmi, chociaż blisko zaprzyjaźniłam się z jednym takim. - Zaśmiała się - Był to prefekt Gryffindoru, Fredem Johnsonem.. Do dziś utrzymuje z nim kontakty, obecnie jest nauczycielem w Hogwarcie.. Niektórzy zazdrościli mi dobrych kontaktów i częstych rozmów z innymi. Moją najbliższą przyjaciółką była, z resztą do dziś jest, młodsza o parę lat puchonka, Yennefer Jekyll-Hyde.. Pewnie kojarzysz jej ojca Edwarda, podobnie jak Fred naucza w Hogwarcie. Przez tą parę lat, przeżyłam swoją pierwszą miłostkę.. Zakochałam się w pewnym Gryffonie, który był najlepszym przyjacielem Freda.. Nie myśl tylko sobie, że byłam bardzo potulna i grzeczna.. Zdarzyło mi się parę razy przebrac za jedną z nauczycielek, Anne Margel.. Wraz z Yennefer, która towarzyszyła mi w kostiumie Florence Stormwind, paradowałam przed całą szkołą.. – uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową. – Fajne to – powiedziała wskazując głową odbiornik radiowy i unosząc do ust kufel z kremowym piwem. Elloa machnęła z niecierpliwością ręką. - Po ukończeniu szkoły zaczęłam pracować jako auror. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że byłam jedną z najlepszych, chociaż najgorsza też nie byłam.. Stałam się pomóc, w poszukiwaniu Emila Gingerblade, i innych członków Bohemian Grove.. Chociaż w pewnych chwilach rozważałam odejście, po skorumpowaniu ministerstwa przez Margela. To był jakiś cyrk, nie chciałam już być częścią tego szaleństwa, ale mimo tego, nie zrezygnowałam. Przeniosłam się do Hogsmeade, chciałam kupic mały dom za pieniądze ze spadku rodziców, ale żaden mi nie wpadł w oko. Często odwiedzałam przyjaciół, miedzy innymi Yennefer. Podnosiłam ich na duchu w tych ciężkich czasach. Potrafiliśmy rozmawiać godzinami! Czasami, bywam pod bramą Hogwartu, by spotkać znajomych. Nadal spędzam sporo czasu nad pisaniem listów do Freda i Yennefer. Zwłaszcza listów do Yennefer, bowiem ona nie ukończyła jeszcze szkoły, jak zapewne się domyśliłaś.. Trzeba jakoś się trzymać – zakończyła nieco kulawo i wypiła resztki płynu z kufla. - I to wszystko? Wszystko takie… oczywiste? Bez intryg i knowań? – Barmanka nie kryła zdziwienia. Dla niej postać Madison była co najmniej tajemnicza – często widywała ją kręcącą się po okolicy późno w nocy lub zmierzającą w stronę Zakazanego Lasu o jeszcze późniejszej porze. Wiedziała, że jest ona obdarzona sporymi umiejętnościami czarodziejskimi. Okazało się jednak, że jej historia nie jest niezwykła… Elloa zamyśliła się, biorąc jedną ze szklanek na barze i polerując ją. Może i historia była przeciętna, lecz sama postać Madison na pewno nie. I to się nie zmieni.. - Chyba nie myślałaś, że opowiem ci o wszystkim? Mam kilka małych tajemnic – uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. - Podzielisz się choć jedną? – poziom zaciekawienia u Elloy ponownie wzrósł. Madison uniosła nieco kącik ust - Ciekawośc to pierwszy stopień do piekła, jak już mówiłam.. - Odparła, grożąc przy tym kobiecie palcem. Barmanka westchnęła z niezadowoleniem.. Podekscytowanie sprzed paru sekund, zniknęło tak szybko, jaka szybko pęka najzwyklejsza bańka mydlana.Odłożyła polerowaną przez siebię szklankę na blat baru, a chwile poźniej chwyciła kolejną, zaczynając polerowac ją, jak poprzednią.. - Czyli.. Nie uda mi się nic więcej o Tobie usłyszec..? - Zapytała z nie ukrywaną natarczywością w głosie. Madison, wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami - Chcesz się może napic czegoś jeszcze? - Ciągnęła dalej, z nadzieją na dalszy ciąg rozmowy.. A po chwili, odłożyła szklankę na blat baru - Nie dzięki, będę musiała już iść. I wybacz, ale nie chcę, by krążyły o mnie plotki.. Oblivate - Madison machnęła krótko różdżką, a oczy Elloy zaszły mgłą. Chwilę później rozglądnęła się nieprzytomnie po lokalu. – Dziękuję Elloa, miło się rozmawiało. Ale na przyszłość pamiętaj, że jestem całkiem niezła w wykrywaniu podstępów. Za każdym razem transmutowałam „doprawione” piwo kremowe w to zwykłe. Aurora nie oszukasz – mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, uśmiechając się przy tym do barmanki, po czym zabrała z blatu gazetę. – Do jutra – powiedziała, machając do zdziwionej kobiety, i wyszła z Trzech Mioteł.. Wygląd W wolnych dniach, Madison ubiera na siebie, zwykle o wiele większe od jej preferowanego rozmiaru, koszule z bardzo długimi rękawami, które często podwija do poziomu łokcia. Sama je dla siebie szyje – zwykle są one w paski lub jednokolorowe, w wyblakłych, błękitnych kolorach. Ubiera na siebie również zwykłe, jednokolorowe podkoszulki, a na szyj ma zawsze zawieszony naszyjnik wyglądający jak najzwyczajniejszy borsuk.. Zwykle również ubiera przetarte dżinsy, typu ‚rurki’, a na nie trampki koloru dojrzałych wiśni. Ostatnimi czasy, zaczęła nosić kolczyki, nieco różniące się od siebie, co wskazuje, że zostały wykonane ręcznie. Są to krótkie kolczyki, a lazuryt użyty do wykonania oszlifowany jest w małe księżyce. Panna Mars należy do osób wysokich. Mierzy bowiem dobre sto siedemdziesiąt cztery centymetrów wzrostu. Do tego dochodzi fakt, iż jej cała budowa ciała jest niezwykle smukła, szczupła, a cała Maddy zdaje się być krucha, niczym twór z najdelikatniejszej porcelany. Długonoga dumna posiadaczka ciemnych, niczym czekolada włosów, o lekko zawiniętych końcach. Najczęściej jednak można dostrzec, jak związuje je ciasno w kok, którego nijak nie można zepsuć. Niektórzy podejrzewają nawet użycie magii. Ale cholera tam wie, czego używa. Brązowe, niemalże czarne tęczówki są chyba najbardziej nietuzinkową partią ciała Madison, która może zaintrygować. Przypominają lśniące w blasku słońca, drewno. A gdy targają dziewczyną silniejsze emocje – wzburzony przez wiatry las. Oczyska te są okalane przez firanę czarnych, długich rzęs, które nie potrzebują dodatkowych wspomagaczy, typu mascary, czy inne kosmetyki. Wysoko umiejscowione kości policzkowe, pełne bladoróżowe wargi,delikatnie zadarty nosek, czy też subtelnie wysunięty podbródek. Do tego blada, alabastrowa cera. Z resztą, jak przyszło na rodowitą Francuzkę. Coś jeszcze? Nigdy się nie maluje. Używa minimalnej ilości pudru. A czasem i w ogóle. Ot, taka dziwna osóbka. O aparycji idealnej dla Królowej Śniegu, jak ją ochrzcili młodsi uczniowie. Charakter Jeżeli chodzi o jej charakter, zgodnie ze starą myślą: ‚kobieta zmienną jest’, wszystko zależy od dnia i godziny. Na ogół jest raczej cicha, spokojna i nieśmiała, ale w gronie przyjaciół otwiera się i staje duszą towarzystwa – dużo wtedy mówi i się śmieje. Czasami nawet, w gronie jej najbliższych znajomych, zdarza jej się zrobić coś szalonego (najczęściej pod wpływem alkoholu – ma bardzo słabą głowę). Nie lubi bójek, kłótni i konfliktów. Szczera do bólu i uczciwa. Wszelakie konflikty próbuje rozwiązać drogą pokojową, nie znosi prostactwa, dwulicowości. Jest bardzo wrażliwa oraz uczuciowa. Potrafi również być wredna, gdy ma zły dzień lub gdy kogoś po prostu nie lubi. Lojalna wobec swoich przyjaciół. Uwielbia świt i wschód słońca, aczkolwiek długie spacery nocą też jej się zdarzają. Ciekawostki *Patronusem Madison jest kruk. *Kobieta uwielbia białą czekoladę.. *Czaruje różdżką z krzaka dzikiej róży , 12 i pół cala, odpowiednio giętka, z włosem z ogona Testrala.. Idealnie nadaje się do rzucania klątw, oraz do transmutacji. *Kompletne beztalencie plastyczne. *Madison potrafi grać na skrzypcach oraz pianinie. Jednak, nie stara się tym afiszować. *Od niedawna nosi okulary *Niegdyś pod łóżkiem w dormitorium trzyma butelkę ognistej Whisky.. *Kiedyś, przebrała się za Anne Margel i wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką, Yen, paradowała w przebraniach przed całą szkołą. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wygląd